The Mob
by RobinSparkelz
Summary: The steel of the knife glinted against my throat, he pressed it hard enough to draw blood. " I trusted you" he hissed. "I didn't ask you to" I spat defiantly. He's hand moved so fast it was a blur and in one smooth motion he cut the side of my dress, before slamming me against the wall, onyx eyes glaring murderously. A Mob AU. A Sasuke&Sakura story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mob.**

**Chapter 1**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>The steel of the knife glinted against my throat; he pressed it hard enough to draw blood. "I trusted you" he hissed. "I didn't ask you to" I spat defiantly. He's hand moved so fast it was a blur and in one smooth motion he cut the side of my dress. Before slamming me against the wall and pinning my arms above my head. "What are you doing" she growled. "Punishing you" he said before dipping down and kissing her. A Mob AU. A Sasuke&amp;Sakura story.<p>

* * *

><p>The calm before the storm. When it seems as if the whole world is waiting, holding its breath. There is a absolute stillness - not a movement or a sound and then there's chaos, its take a hold, grips on tightly and shakes you till you lost and alone standing in chaotic debris.<p>

.

.

.

I move with familiarity, to a routine that's second nature with a bone deep confidence. It starts with the familiar Beep Beep of my pager. "ER" flashing across its screen. Then the trip out of the on-call room into the elevator down to the pit. The glass sliding doors emblazoned with "Konaha - Senju Medical Hospital" hiss open after I swipe my hospital card. The ER is chaos incarnate, bustling with nurses setting up beds allocating spaces and moving non-emergent patients. Looks like there's going to be a big incoming haul tonight.

I weave my way through the ER the activity around me nothing but a blur of white noise. I am dead on my feet, bone tired, exhausted to the very core, only a good trauma is going to wake me up right now.

I go through the motions, first I tie my pink hair up, then I proceed to don a trauma gown, one of the excitable interns -idiots, ties the back of my gown. I slip on my gloves with a audible snap. And then with a deep breath I make my way outside.

"Listen up" I call. "Once the ambulances arrive, I will allocate you a patient."

There is a murmur of unrest between the interns.

"No squabbling, or fighting, each person needs medical attention" as I finish speaking the wail of the sirens cuts off the interns beginning complaints.

"All right people, let's save lives!"

I get ready as the first ambulance come into sight and even though I just told my interns every person is important, I plan on snagging the biggest trauma there's is. The familiar rush courses through my veins as the ambulance halts and the doors bursts open.

.

.

.

This Kakashi muses is bad. Three of his boys mildly injured. Two in critical condition. But that's not what's bad, the police will be at the hospital soon, two of his boys are on parole violation, and the other one is pretty much famous with the police department. He also needs to fill out these hospital forms, he thinks as he peers over the edge of the book at the stack of papers in front of him. Claiming to be the legal guardian of all five injured was not his smartest idea, but who else was going to fill out the forms with the correct fake information, but of course he needed the fake ID's and medical records first and his favorite prodigy seemed to be taking his time...unlike him Kakashi thought just as his sensitive ears picked the low hum of a motorcycle.

Glancing outside through the large floor to ceiling windows of the lobby he frowned as the sleek black motorcycle parked itself smoothly in front of the hospital entrance. What happened to stealth training could he have not come in a inconspicuous car. Sighing he pocketed his book and made his way out the hospital into the light rain.

"You know that motorcycle as well as you are to well known."

He was answered by silence.

"Where were you?" Kakashi questioned.

"Delaying the police" the smooth voice answered.

"How much"?

"An hour"

Kakashi was silently impressed Konoha's Police Department was notorious for it's fast response.

"You have the documents?" He questioned

"Hn"

"You coming inside?"

Instead of answering the figure begins walking to the pneumatic front doors of the hospital.

"How's the dobe?"

Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled as he marveled at how the raven haired boy could ask a caring question in such a uncaring way.

Instead of answering the question he said, " Put your hood up would you Sasuke, your face is to memorable"

"Tch" he responded as he pulled his hood up to cover his face.

"Like yours isn't"

.

.

.

Sakura stretches her arms, relishing in the cracking sound they make. Her patient is stable and in ICU. And according to the board so is the other critical patient that had treated. Making her way off the surgical floor she takes the elevator down to Trauma.

"So?" She says looking at the files in front of her.

"You all managed to deal with your non-emergent cases?"

There is a moment of silence followed by the sound of uncomfortable shuffling as the interns glance at her weariness in their eyes.

Her green eyes narrow as she glances down at the patient files noting that there is no patient history or identification document in it.

"So you saying you couldn't deal with a sprained ankle, a gash wound and a cracked rib?"

"Why the hell not?" She demands, her eye flashing in irritation. She has been here since yesterday; she has just completed a three hour surgery, not to mention she hasn't eaten. She taps her fingers in irritation on the counter waiting for answer.

"Well, you see, these guys had no ID on them and the man with the cool mask who said he's there guardian said he'd bring the documents.

"And you could have not treated them while you waited?" She snapped in annoyance.

"But hospital policy states no patient is to be treated without being identified first." The blonde intern stated.

The other two vigorously shaking their head in agreement with what she just said.

Sighing deeply she rubbed her throbbing temple.

"In emergent cases" she said her voice deadly calm, "we treat first and ID later"

"We will have a meeting tomorrow, to discuss this" she said.

"Get out of my face while I go treat your patients" grabbing the files, she hissed under her breath, "and get some common sense while you at it"

.

.

.

Naruto it seemed had hadn't been treated at all, Kakashi knew hospital policy but still he mused it was strange. The blonde was dozing in his hospital bed, he's shirt pulled up revealing a sloppily placed gauze on his congealing bloody cut. Sasuke was sitting on the chair beside the bed, filling out the numerous forms with the fake information; he's bangs poking out of his hoody. He would have, taken the three boys home by know, if they had been treated and talked to Tsunade about the two in ICU, but Tsunade was according to the black haired female doctor in France as a guest speaker and wouldn't be back until two weeks. That left him with quite the dilemma. If the police saw them they would take them into custody as soon as they opened their eyes...

The sound of a raised voice reached his ears and broke him from he's thoughts, as he looked up to see three doctors, interns by the color of their pale blue scrubs, being shouted at by a attending physician. He watched as she reprimanded them hearing the words "-et out-" as she picked up a stack of files.

She swiped her card on the side of the sliding doors and entered the ER and in the worst mood possible. Tugging of her scrub cap she let out a sigh as the pressure on her head decreased.

The ER was quiet now, the lights dimmed, only two nurses on duty. Making her way to the nursing station she inquired as to which beds they were on. "Beds 3, 4 and 5 Doctor" the strawberry blonde nurse said, shooting her an apologetic look.

"Right". She nodded.

Deciding the man with the cracked rib was the most important she headed to bed 4. There were two people around the bed one with a shock of silvery-grey hair, a red bandana slanted over one eye, and a high collared jacket covering half his face, the other was sitting on the chair besides the patient, he looked like a young boy, methodically filling out a stack of forms. -Strange-

"Hello" she greeted. "I'm. , sorry for the delay"

"Its no problem" the grey haired man said cheerfully.

She nodded as she moved to the patient,

"Sir" she called gently.

"Ngh ..mmm yes, I want ramen" the blonde patient mumbled

"Sir" she called again.

Reaching out to grab his shoulders, she gently shook him out of his stupor. The events that occurred after were a blur. Cerulean blue eyes snapped open and next thing she new, one of her arms were twisted back, she was yanked forward a glinting blade at her throat.

In a flash of realization Sakura understood, the lack of documents, the interns nervousness, why these two men were being permitted into the ER this time of the night. They weren't just a ordinary bunch of guys, they were The Mob.

_She recalled Tsunade's words. The policy with the Konoha's crime syndicate is simple. We treat them they pay cash, they leave. _

_"But they filling out hospital forms"_

_"I just throw them away, once their gone actually, it's to give them the impression that we have "something" on them, and discourage them from coming"_

"I'm so sorry" the blonde patient blurted out as he removed the knife from her throat and released her arm.

Sakura stared at him wide eyed, how she could have been so stupid as to not realize this before. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

Gaining her composure she nodded, "It's okay sir"

The blue eyed man seemed to deflate at her words as he slipped down the bed a small hiss escaping him.

Noting this she spoke again. 'I'd like to take you down to x-ray, your preliminary exam -at least those idiots had done one- indicates a possible fractured rib, if your..." She paused glancing at the gray haired man, and guy sitting next to the bed.

"Uhm...acquaintances can wait he-"

"Actually" she was cut off by the smooth voice of the older man. "That won't be necessary, just patch him up and the other two and we'll be on our way."

"Sir, with all due respect I am the doctor he-"

She was again cut off when he spoke over her again.

"Dr. Haruno was it? "

He carried on before she could answer..

"You don't strike me as a ignorant women, and I think you know very well who we are and what we do, so fix him up and we'll be on our way."He said in a cool voice.

Sakura swallowed her entire mouth going dry, these men, they were dangerous she could here it laced in his polite words, the silent implications of what would happen if she didn't comply, but Sakura wasn't a pushover.

So she looked him squarely in his one visible and said well more liked hissed. " And you understand, this is against medical advice"

He nodded seemingly surprised at the fact she hadn't started crying or ran away.

"Well" she said turning to the blonde man in the bed, who grinned back at her sheepishly after witnessing the disagreement

"Let's get you patched up"

.

.

.

Kakashi was silently impressed. This woman clearly had spunk. After patching up the boys, he had handed her the documents which Sasuke had filled out in his freakishly neat handwriting, and received a curt Thank you, before she swiped her way out of the ER her pink locks bouncing behind her.

Their hour was just about spent, that woman was quite efficient, even in her haste to have them leave.

"Sasuke, Naruto" he motioned

"Let's go"

"Meet me back at base in an hour, stay off the main routes, don't go looking for trouble" he warned, as he turned the other way. He had some business to deal with.

.

.

.

Throwing the hospital forms that the Mob guy had filled out into the trashcan. Sakura sighed in annoyance. Running her fingers through her hair in frustration, she decided to get out of the hospital before she got caught up doing something again.

Maybe she mused as she through her navy blue trench coat over her scrubs and picked up her shopper, she should take Tsunade up on her offer. A week in the Seashells sounded pretty darn good right now.

Making her way out to the hospital parking she walked to her C-class two door convertible Mercedes. Sakura was a doctor she earned well and she wasn't afraid to splurge, either.

She stayed in a revised area, a old area which was taken over by architects and artist and converted into stylish apartments and sprawling lofts.

Her loft was situated in a Victorian style building with floor to ceiling windows and refurbished wooden floors, the modern building however still had a rustic old style to it with its towering wooden beams and intricately carved skirting's.

One…Two...Three, Sakura counted in her head as she watched the numbers on the elevator tick by until she came to floor seven. The elevator opened with a pleasant 'ding'. And she all but sprinted to her apartment's wooden door.

Sakura had by far one of the most tiring days ever, and thoughts of her bed and a hot shower and definitely some food were the only things keeping her from collapsing in the hall way.

Opening her door, she kicked her shoes off, relishing in the feeling of the wood under her feet. She pushed her door closed and made her way into the open planned living deciding to run a bath first and eat later, but all thoughts of that flew out of the window when she flipped her light switch on. Her handbag dropped from her fingers, her entire body froze, her heart stuttered before it began pounding against her ribs. She couldn't move. She couldn't blink. Because sitting on her suede couch, looking very much at home was the grey haired man from earlier.

.

.

.

_**Note:** I hope all you lovely people who love Naruto and Reading enjoy this. I will update Millionaire Extraordinaire. I just decided to write down the first chapter of my ideas and get these stories out there. Please review until you a writer i don't think anyone realizes how motivational they are._


	2. Chapter 2

The Mob.

Chapter 2

_**By: RobinSparkelz,**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Don't give in to the treacherous impulse"<strong>_

_**"Don't close your eyes"**_

_**"Barely fluttered shut"**_

_**"You feel the cool metal"**_

_**"Smell the drops of blood"**_

_**"Don't give in to the the treacherous impulse"**_

_**"Too late, you gasping your last breath"**_

* * *

><p>You would have never guessed that it was almost three o' clock if you drove through downtown Konoha, or more specifically past Calico Club, situated in the middle of the block, its neighboring businesses included a rundown hair salon, a dilapidated apartment building lacking almost every window and an old abandoned car factory.<p>

A extreme juxtapose to its neighbors, Calico was all glass and raw steel, tinted windows and clean cut cornices' in various shades of grey, in the morning Calico looked more like a polished office building than a nightclub, now however, there was no mistaking it for what it was.

The entire building vibrated under the thrumming, deafening bass, despite the hour people crowded outside the door in swarms. The red carpet that had been fresh and vibrant at 12 o'clock when it was rolled out, onto the front of Calico's steps, now was mud streaked and rumpled, puddles of vomit, cigarette buds and broken beer bottles littered the concrete paving.

Amidst the chaos, drunken brawls, quick fucks against alley walls and thunderous music, a sleek black and silver motorcycle circled the block once before slipping into the discreet back entrance of the club.

Two figures, indiscernible in the poorly lit night, made their way into the club with the scan of a palm at the back door. Immediately the pounding music assaulted their senses, their bodies pressing against others as they weaved through the intoxicated crowd avoiding gyrating bodies and blocking out the sound of heated moans.

Through the strobe lights that flashed and flickered and smoke machines that emitted puffs of multicolored smoke, you could just barely make out the dark haired man and his partner, different colors bounced off the man's hair turning the blonde to blue, and then pink and then ice white, in mere seconds leaving any observers unaware of his true coloring.

The Calico Club may have been top of the range and well maintained, but on entering their men's bathroom, you wouldn't believe you were in the same building.

Unkempt and dirty. The bathroom doors hung off their hinges, urinals were filthy and chipped and the fluorescent lights on the water stained ceiling, flickered continuously.

One man, stood at the least vandalized urinal, relieving himself of the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed.

However upon hearing the door creak open he turned his head as two men entered, one a tall dark haired man in a black hoody the other a cerulean eyed blonde with a bloody shirt. The second man, his inebriated mind registered was walking with a slight wince.

"Eh, Teme, could you slow down, my rib hurts a lot more than I thought it would, what if the Doctor was right and I puncture my lung..."

The blondes eyed widened in comical horror

"...and then I choke on my own blood and die, oh my god, what will happen to Hina-"

"Shut the fuck up dobe" the dark haired man, cut him off.

Unable to concentrate on the blonde mans returning protests, in his smashed state, he watched, his eyes widening at them, as they entered the last cubicle on the far left end and closed the door.

"Ouch teme, be gentle will you"

"This cubicle is so sma- dammit teme I'm injured"

"Why you always got to be so rough you asshole?!"

"Hn"

He heard the rustling of clothes.

He zipped his pants in haste, deciding he wasn't quite drunk enough to hear two men having a quick fuck.

Just then, in that exact moment, the music seemed to get louder, just for a minute - unbeknownst to the man, it had been done for a purpose and the groan of a well disguised metal door opening was completely muffled.

He stumbled out of the bathroom, into the hot mess of the club, not realizing the two men were from The Mob. And having no idea that they had just disappeared through the only entrance into Mob headquarters, under Calico Club.

.

.

.

Sakura was absolutely still, it seemed as if her entire body was frozen. Why was he here? Was it because of her snappish behavior before? How did he find out where she lived? Was he going to kill her?

Her heart it felt had completely seized at the thought of him ending her life. Her body which had only few seconds ago been paralyzed with fear suddenly snapped as her hand came up to clutch her neck, in response to the feeling of bile rising in the back of her throat.

Stumbling back, her bare feet sliding against the wooden floor she almost fell as she came into contact with a wooden pillar behind her. She clutched the rough wooden beam, palms scraping against it painfully but her mind didn't seem to register the stinging of her hands, because it was to occupied staring at the grey haired man in her apartment.

The man who sat calmly on her couch took in her reaction, slightly surprised at the fear in her eyes despite his lack of hostile action. Somehow he thought she would have a different reaction, maybe demand to know who he is and what he wanted, that, he decided was unrealistic on his part.

But then again which person would react calmly to a stranger in their house and she did have an idea of who he was since the hospital, his association with The Mob probably heightened her fear.

Slowly getting up from the orange sofa, which was remarkably comfortable he raised his hands in front of her in a placating gesture, it seemed to have the opposite effect as she pressed herself further into the wooden beam.

"Don- ...don't move" she choked out her entire body vibrating in fear.

She needed to be calm, and come up with a plan.

_A plan. A plan. A plan_.

She flinched visibly when he spoke, his tone calm and soothing, the tone she used to speak with hysterical patients, however it only seemed to further her horror.

Swallowing hard, to push down the rapidly rising vomit, she shrieked in alarm, almost gagging when he said her name.

"Sakura"

How did he know her name? She was sure he had only addressed her by her surname before, had he been stalking her? Following her?...No that didn't make sense but still...

"How...how do you know my name?" She barely managed to croak out.

Her mind was reeling, in fear, shock, utter disbelief that this was happening, but despite her initial reaction and her current predicament she was not defenseless. Sakura was smart, a plan forming in the stricken planes of her brain.

Keep him talking, distract him, then run for the panic alarm next to the front door, alerting the buildings security, as well as the police.

She stilled at his voice once again filled the space, his reply cryptic and vague.

"That, doesn't matter" he said.

She swallowed hard, eyes darting to the side, in an attempt to find something, anything she could use. Her eyes alighted on a glass and wooden table, a vase of flowers, long shriveled and dead, sat on top of it.

"I think it does matter" she said, glancing at the grey haired man and then the table, trying to calculate how long it would take her to run to the table.

The action did not go unnoticed by the grey-haired man, who narrowed his eyes slightly, so she had a plan did she?

"I only want to talk" he spoke, ignoring her previous statement.

"Oh yeah?" She answered.

She took a deep breath, mustering courage for what she was about to do.

"What would a Mob guy like you want to talk to me about" she questioned, her voice wavering slightly at the end.

"Well it's simp-" he began only to stop as she bolted to the side.

She didn't let him complete his sentence, in a burst of speed, adrenaline coursing through her, she pivoted and ran. Grabbing the vase from the table she threw it at the man, who had rushed to catch her when he saw her trying to make a break for it.

Her mind registered that he was quick to be able to move from the couch to the table in seconds. And that worried her.

In a uncharacteristic show of aim from her, the vase hit him shattering on impact, she didn't wait long enough to see the damage she caused as she rushed to her door, blood pumping wildly in her veins.

She could see it, the shiny silver knob of the panic alarm just inches away, careening wildly as she slipped on the rug in the hallway she managed to regain her balance, her fingertips grazing the cool metal of the button, literally milliseconds away from pushing it, and then she was yanked back the distance between her and the button growing wider, as an arm wrapped around her waist and as she was slammed into the wall, an arm against her throat.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prior that evening.<strong>_

**Initiation.**

* * *

><p>The Mob, was not a gang, it did not comprise of trigger happy idiotic morons who drew attention to themselves. Members of The Mob did not attack civilians for no reason, or deem it necessary to make loud ludicrous threats, no members of The Mob were, smart, stealthy and dangerous. They were inconspicuous and silent.<p>

_**Deadly.**_

The Mob was one of _thee_ most notorious crime syndicates.

They ran Konoha from the underground.

They were almost like a myth... Stories of The Mob, filtered throughout Konoha, whispers of what they have done snaked their way into police ears. But _never_, not once was evidence found.

They came and went like there were never there in the first place.

But on some occasions the hiring of, buff big guys, who were all punches and no intelligence were needed. Weather it was to instill a little fear, or spread a rumor. Laying a false trail was always easier with hired help that could be disposed of easily.

However on rare occasions some of these boys, were a little smart, and that warranted some attention. Because The Mob was in essence a business, and some fresh blood, and new perspective could not go ignored.

This is how three rookies were picked out from the hired help, they had potential..._aparently. _

It was a simple task really; transport a shipload of cocaine to the docks.

The only catch.

Don't get caught and don't,_** do not,**_ draw attention to yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>The Clean Up.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Mob was feared, yes. But what added to that fear was the lack of knowledge about them, there was no face to the Mob. Just actions. And deadly, deadly repercussions.<p>

A faceless danger was always worse than one with a face.

But setting something into motion, always left evidence. This is where the "_**clean up**_" came in.

.

.

.

Hyuuga Neji was cold, apathetic, ruthless and a prodigy in his own right. But what made Hyuuga Neji absolutely indispensable to The Mob, was his OCD.

No one, absolutely no one, could clean up a scene like he could.

This is why, in a old, faded blue Honda he was tailing the three rookies, because the idiots always left a trail, why Uzumaki Naruto accompanied him, he couldn't really say, but the smell of Ramen emanating from his side and the loud chewing noises made him clutch the worn, leather steering wheel a bit harder.

He said nothing.

Hyuuga Neji was the epitome of self restraint.

The Highway was fairly busy, but of course, you don't choose a quiet night for moving goods.

His keen eyes however, picked up the red van that weaved little to quickly through traffic, the rookies were being followed, about five cars ahead the white van advertising fresh produce on its side sped up a little, they had noticed.

Neji, was not impressed, because they may have noticed the red van, but they had failed to notice him following them since they left.

"Yo, Neji" the loud overzealous voice of Uzumaki Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't ya think it's a bit harsh, ya know leaking info to that other gang about our rookies?"

" The whole point Naruto is for the probable candidates to get ambushed, so we can see how they react "

"Yeah, Nej-man but still..."

Neji tuned Naruto out the, blonde could go on for hours and _**Nej-man..!**_

Shaking his head, he focused all his attention on the two vans ahead, the rookies were now turning off the highway into the slip, that lead to the docks, trying to obviously get the goods to the ship, before being detained.

The truck of course was not really packing cocaine; no one would give a bunch of first timers real goods.

"Hay Neji..."

"What?"

"I think you should speed up a bit, that red van took the bend real quickly"

Obliging the request he sped up, just in time to see the white truck veer sharply off the road"

"Shit!" He cussed

"They shot their tires"

The red van didn't give the vehicle they had just sent careening off the road, a chance to steady itself, before they drove straight into it, sending the van flipping onto its side.

"Shit, shit, shit". Naruto swore as he swerved off the road and parked.

Naruto shot out before the car was fully stopped his gun already out, yelling profanities.

"No, Naruto..." He shouted

"You can-" the words died in his throat as Naruto yanked a guy out of the red van.

Neji sighed, making no move to help, they were here to observe, yes, maybe it had gotten a bit more messy, but he was not going to get involved.

Until, Naruto got stabbed and one of the idiot rookies misfired, hit the gas tank and set the van ablaze.

Neji did not panic, or get angry; he merely squared his shoulders and went to do what he was best at, cleaning up.

First he shot the four men, that had been in the red van, clean long distanced shots that had them crumpling to the floor in seconds.

Next, he pulled a unconscious Uzumaki away from the blast zone. He instructed the only conscious rookie, to drag his friend, the idiot who had misfired away, while he extracted the driver who had been knocked unconscious out of the front seat.

With seconds to spare they cleared the blast site before the van exploded.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed.

"Hyuuga" the voice answered.

"Uchiha"

"I need an hour"

"Aa"

With that the call ended.

The fire was doing a pretty good job of destroying the scene, still he mused to messy.

Naruto, he noted in annoyance was still out.

"You" he pointed at the only conscious rookie who looked absolutely shell shocked.

"With me"

They removed, number plates, scoured the scene for bullet casings and wrapped the bodies of the four dead men in body bags, which were know in his boot.

Then he called the police, requested an ambulance, lay Naruto along with the two unconscious nearer to the destroyed cars, drilled the cover story into the boy. Gave the area one last sweep and left to dispose of the bodies.

Later Naruto and the conscious boy would land up in the ER, the other two in the OR and once they were discharged, Neji would give them a decent amount of cash a new I.D and passport and tell them never to come back to Konoha, because The Mob, they never left any traces.

_**And they comprised of only the best.**_

Initiation failed.

.

.

.

Sakura decided that once she got herself out of this mess,_ if _she got herself out of this mess, she would be burning her orange couch as well as the leather upholstered chair she was currently tied to with her curtain ties, _**her curtain ties.**_

At least she wasn't gagged.

Not like that made any difference, Sakura was absolutely speechless, she could only stare at the man who had tied her, kicking and screaming, mind you to the chair, and had then proceeded to make her a job offer.

_**A job offer.**_

Her eyes which were open wide, seem to open even wider as he casually made his way to her kitchen, and proceeded to get a drink of water, she didn't even have enough space in her being to feel violated, well just maybe she did just a little.

But as her incredulous eyes followed his movements, she felt like she want even seeing as she was too busy reeling from what he had called "a proposal."

_**"The Mob" he had began.**_

_**"Needs someone of your... medical expertise, see, in cases like tonight, it would be much easier if we had our own personal...medic. Saves us the hassle of going to the hospital, and all that red tape and you... well let's just say you would be compensated ...rather handsomely"**_

He had then proceeded to keep quiet and watch her until she decided to respond...she hadn't.

Until...

"I don't need more compensation, I'm pretty well off." she surprised herself by saying, in a calm tone.

She also mentally chastised herself for not saying No directly. What the hell Sakura, you making it sound like you interested.

And maybe a small part of her was, because despite her situation, she secretly thrived under it, it was that little spark of curiosity of excitement of danger...that made her look up into the bandanna covered face and ask. "What could you possibly give me, that I don't already have?"

"Revenge, "

She tilted her head to the side, in confusion.

"...revenge?" She breathed.

"Orochimaru" he answered.

And the only thought that ran through her head, before her brain stilled completely,was that this man, knew way more about her, than anticipated...and that...that was a very bad thing indeed.

When she finally regained her senses, she noticed that she had been untied, the grey-haired man long gone.

.

.

.

A chilly breeze swept through her apartment, blowing the gauzy curtains around, it was eerily silent... until Sakura laid her head on her arms and wept, and the sobs were not those of relief or fear, no... They were the heart-wrenching, broken sobs, of a person who has lost and lost again.

.

.

.

_**Note: I hope that lived up to all my lovely followers expectations, I decided to incorporate a bit of Mob life into it, as the other chapter didn't. I received ten lovely reviews, and hopefully another ten? Maybe eleven? Check out my other stories, particularly Celtic Symbols. Thank You all for loving SasuSaku. And supporting me. :D **_


End file.
